There are many reasons why individuals desire to control the caloric equivalence or limit caloric intake to a predetermined maximum. Certainly, diets engaged in for the purpose of weight loss are motivating factors limiting caloric equivalence. However, physical ailments and disabilities such as diabetes and elevated cholesterol levels are others.
The prior art is replete with various techniques for equating a particular food product with its caloric intake value. However, in each instance, it is required that reference be made to charts, graphs or tables expressing certain caloric equivalence values which then dictate the amount of food product to be consumed by a user. In no instance does the prior art teach a vessel which contemporaneously provides a consumer with the caloric equivalence value of a liquid food product while enabling one to readily compare the caloric intake value of commonly consumed liquid food products, again, without reference being made to any peripheral charts or graphs.